legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Sith
A Sith Lord is a neutral mob in the Star Wars mod. First appearing in the film Star Wars (later known as Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope), they are a faction that wield the Dark Side of the Force and seek to control the galaxy. They are the ancient enemy of the Jedi Order and often seek to destroy it to prevent their interference. Added into the first version of the Star Wars mod, the player can interact with the Sith or become one themselves. Backstory The Sith Order originates from an alien race that existed roughly six thousand years before the Battle of Yavin. Like the Jedi, Sith were Force Sensitive and could wield it to their will. However, they also partitioned in the Dark Side of the Force, with them initially known as Dark Jedi. Most Dark Jedi were exiles of the Jedi Order, who believed that they should give in to emotions and utilize both sides of the Force or even control the Galaxy as a whole. When the Sith race began recruiting fallen Jedi Knights to train their race in the Force, the term Sith Order was officially adopted by the race. For thousands of years, the Sith and the Jedi battled across the Galaxy in order to defeat the other. These included various conflicts, including the Jedi Civil War and Great Galactic War. During this time, the Sith grew increasingly power hunger, to the point where they would constantly betray their masters and apprentices to gain power. These conflicts ended around 1000 BBY when they were almost entirely wiped out by the Jedi Order and Old Republic. The only survivor was a lord called Darth Bane, who decreed that only two Sith would exists: a Master and an Apprentice. After a thousand years in hiding, the two existing Sith were Lord Plagueis and his apprentice Sidious, both of whom had unlocked the full potential of the Dark Side of the Force. Sidious, hungry for power and tired of hiding from the Jedi, decided to take control of the Galaxy and murdered his master. Establishing himself as a Naboo senator called Sheev Palpatine, he would stage a number of conflicts to gain popularity and eventually became Galactic Chancellor. This position helped his political power and allowed himself to hide from the current Jedi Order. With help from his apprentices and the corrupt Trade Federation, he was able to stage the Clone Wars and gained full power. When the war ended, Sidious manipulated the Jedi into an attempted assassination of him, leading him to call for their "justifiable execution". He would then betrayed his Separatist allies and formed the Galactic Empire, which he ruled for another 25 years. During this time, he contended with a Rebel Alliance, a mass collective of splinter groups and enemies of the Empire who sought to end his reign. Though helped by his vast armies, Sidious was eventually betrayed by his apprentice, Darth Vader, and the rebels were eventually able to disband his Empire. Despite the Emperor's death, the Sith would continue to survive, with the remnants of his Empire reforming under the command of new dark lords and fallen Jedi, including Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke. In the Mod Mob Sith Lords can be found on the planet Korriban, where they will interact with the player. They will not attack the player, though will do so if they are either attacked by them, if the player is wearing a heroic character's costume, or if they have committed to light alignment. They will use lightsabers to either attack or defend themselves, though will sometimes use Force Powers in combat. Sith Warriors will appear in four different designs, though there are only Human variants available. Legacy Sith Legacies are also available to the player, though they are require them to visit Korriban and interact with Darth Evo. After accepting the path of a Sith, they will receive a Sith Holocron, which will allow them to pick a Sith legacy and Force powers. Three Sith classes are available to players; Sith Warrior, Sith Inquisitor and Sith Assassin. Depending on the path chosen, they will be given the abilities to learn certain Force powers and craft their own lightsaber. Category:Star Wars Category:Sith Category:The Force Category:Mobs